


Hypothetical Date

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou





	Hypothetical Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/gifts).



Rain spattered against the high windows of Chac’s apartment, sending running shadows crawling across the television screen until Sirius reached up and yanked the curtains closed. Chac was staring glassily at the tv, half-asleep, as Teldryn’s attention was riveted on his phone. The rain had killed their plans for a visit to the local arts fair, which in all honesty was fine with Sirius. Instead, the men wound up staying at home, drinking beer and watching stand-up comedy that actually wasn’t very funny.

Feeling drowsy himself, Sirius downed the last of his fifth beer. He glanced over at Chac, who was now sound asleep. A nap sounded like a good plan, but he didn’t want to be rude to Teldryn, who was now staring into space. Sirius nudged him.

“Falling asleep too?”

“Huh!” Teldryn jumped, then shook his head. “No, sorry. Thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

“Nothing.” Teldryn wasn’t one to share his thoughts easily, but Sirius was watching him intently and he sighed. “Shaquinn and I broke up.”

“Oh?” Sirius tried to remember her, but Teldryn had so many exes that it was hard to remember any individual girls, all of them a blur of long hair and identical tattoos and skinny jeans. He didn’t pay much attention to women anyway. “Sorry, mate. That’s rough.”

“Yeah, well.” Teldryn ruffled his mohawk, sighing. “She was getting too clingy anyway.”

“How long was it this time?”

“Uh, I think a month?”

“You ladykiller.” Sirius put his feet up on the coffee table, and grinned at his friend. “When are you gonna loosen up and date some guys?”

“Never,” Teldryn rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

“Aww, come on. Hey, why don’t you go on a date with me?”

Teldryn burst out laughing, shaking his head. “Are you high? Wait, don’t answer that.”

“What’s so funny? I’m single, you’re single. Why don’t you try dating me, start off with a bang?” Sirius asked, giving Teldryn a lecherous wink.

His friend snorted. “Okay then Mr. Charisma, tell me about it.” He swung his legs up on the couch, unable to resist giving Sirius a poke as he did. “Pretend I said yes. Tell me all about this date.”

Sirius scratched his chin. “Well, first, we’d go-"

“No, wrong.” Teldryn made a buzzer noise. “You’ve got to start with the clothes. You can’t go like that-" he indicated Sirius’ faded Metallica tee and torn jeans - “on a date. Especially not on a date with me. What are you wearing?”

“Oh, fine.” Sirius thought about it. “I’m wearing black trousers. Black loafers…. shiny ones,” he amended, seeing Teldryn about to speak. “And a dark grey shirt. With pinstripes. Half-buttoned. No tie, I fuckin’ hate ties.”

“And me?” The elf smirked.

“What, I’ve got to make up an outfit for you too? You’re in white. A white suit. Black shirt, purple tie. Your fuckin’ ridiculous cream-colored alligator shoes with the pointy toes. Good enough?”

“And a stylish fedora,” Teldryn insisted.

“Okay, fine, fedora, you neckbeard douche.”

“Hey, neckbeard douches wear trilbies, it’s a completely different type of ha-“

“I DON’T CARE. Your stupid hat. I come to get you in the Dodge. OF COURSE I have washed it and cleaned the inside, your Highness.”

“You’d better be nicer to me or you won’t get a date,” Teldryn warned, lounging on the couch. “If I was ever thirsty enough to date you, that is.”

“You’re such a cruel mistress,” Sirius sighed, idly pulling his long hair over his shoulder and slowly winding it into a braid. “So the two of us, the gorgeous motherfuckers in a fabulous car that we are - don’t snicker, you know my car is fabulous - head off to the Outback. The one in Chelsea.”

His friend perked up. “Can I get a steak?”

“You can get the biggest fuckin’ steak you can cram down your throat,” Sirius said generously. “I’ll order you any wine you want, too.”

“I see what you’re doing, you just want to get me into bed,” Teldryn grinned. 

“Well, isn’t that the whole point?” Sirius asked cheekily. “So, wine, a couple of big steaks, and one of those “Bloomin' Onions”. Here, sit up.” Sirius was beginning to enjoy this, as they sat cross-legged on the couch facing each other. “And during the meal I’ll touch you like this…” He reached out to run his fingertips over the back of Teldryn’s hand, lovingly. His voice dropped. “Maybe lean over…” He leaned forward to whisper in Teldryn’s ear. “Tell you a little secret… or just how much I love you.”

Teldryn shivered at Sirius’ breath on his ear and the touch of his hand. “And?”

Sirius stayed close, murmuring, still caressing Teldryn's hand. “I’ll tell you how handsome you look, how much I love you. Other couples will look at us and be jealous. They’ll want to know where I found the gorgeous creature who deigned to eat with me. And when we’re all done, I pay the check and take you out for dancing. We’ll go to a club and dance until we’re ready to drop. Fast dance, slow dance, doesn’t matter. By the end of the night I’ll have you grinding on me and we’ll both be too hot to care who sees.”

His husky voice went even lower. “And you’ll pull me close, and I’ll kiss you hard, and you’ll tell me to take you home. And I’ll get us there so fast you won’t even remember the ride, just how we kissed at the red lights and how much you wanted my hands on you.”

“And when we get home?” Teldryn managed, his throat dry, unable to look away from Sirius’ piercing grey eyes.

Sirius laughed softly. “At home, I’ll take you to bed and make love to you like you’ve never had,” he whispered. “I’ll strip you so slowly, because I know you wouldn’t want me to ruin your clothes. Unbuttoning your shirt and kissing your skin all the way down to your belt. And you’ve got your hands in my hair and you’re begging me not to tease, but goddamn you love it and I know it, so I go as slow as I want. And when I have you naked I’ll kiss all over that beautiful grey skin of yours and trace every tattoo with my tongue and my lips…. and by the time I get undressed you’re begging for it, and so I give it to you….”

Teldryn fell back on the couch, pinned down by Sirius, who knelt over him with his long hair forming a curtain around their faces. He was trembling, but lost in Sirius’ words, unable to suppress a shudder of lust. 

“Oh Teldryn, sweet Teldryn, you’ll arch your back and cling to me and moan for more…. and I’ll take my time. Letting you experience every touch and sensation for the first time until you realize what you’ve been missing, how a man knows exactly what you need and knows how to give it to you, and you’ll melt. When you cum I’m going to have to kiss you so the neighbors can’t hear you screaming. Afterwards we’ll hold each other tight, and…”

Teldryn’s phone buzzed at that moment, and he snapped back to reality. Sitting up, he pushed Sirius away, trying to hide the bulge that had started in his jeans. “Yeah, yeah,” he said hurriedly, grabbing the phone. “Master of sex, I get it mate, you’re right that it’d probably be a killer date but I’m still not into dudes.” He looked down at the caller ID to see Shaquinn’s name. “Gotta take this,” he said, stumbling out into the kitchen.

Sirius sighed, a bit let down, and went about collecting the beer bottles. Chac snorted and stirred, looking up at his friend. 

“Sorry, I must’ve dozed off. You and Teldryn manage to entertain yourselves?”

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled at him. “Yeah, you could say that.”


End file.
